New Territory
by harmony0909
Summary: Annabeth is wounded, and Percy will help her, even if that means crossing into uncharted territory. A quick one-shot, purely experimental. Rated Teen for some scenes of a mild sexual nature. Enjoy!


Percy watch from a safe distance as Annabeth educated some of the new recruits in the task of sword combat. He found it amusing to watch her wield as sword, as all he'd ever seen her use was her dagger. It was a new look for her: slashing, jabbing, and swinging, barely breaking a sweat as the newcomers looked on in awe. Percy smiled as she finished her demonstration, and caught her eye. She shot back a grin and then returned her attention to supplying her students with weapons. Percy couldn't help but chuckle as the kids tried to spar each other with too-big swords that weighed them down, making them unsteady and gawky like newborn baby giraffes. Annabeth donned her armor, and then turned to have the kids line up in front of her. She told them to take a few swings at her so she could demonstrate defensive stances.

The first few kids couldn't strike a blow without Annabeth giving an adequate counterstrike to knock the youngsters off their feet. Later in the line, an older kid seemed to have guessed the method she was using and tried a different offensive tactic, but Annabeth seemed to be one step ahead of him and parried away the strike. She laughed and smiled and assured each new recruit they would become better over time. Percy spotted Clarisse approaching, and rolled his eyes. She sauntered over to the swordplay ring like she owned the camp, her arrogant smirk ever-present.

Percy watched as Clarisse picked up a weapon.

"Wanna show these kids real combat, Annabeth?" Clarisse looked like she was trying to be friendly and attempted to smile, but it presented itself as a malicious sneer. Annabeth nodded and put away the sword she was using. She unsheathed her dagger and Clarisse raised her electric spear _Maimer_. The kids oo-ed and ah-ed, but Percy chuckled and muttered "Lamer" under his breath.

Clarisse struck first, as always and Annabeth anticipated the blow, blocking the jab with her dagger. The two sparred for a while, no clear leader emerging. Annabeth lunged forward and swiped downward, leaving a small gash on Clarisse's spear arm. Clarisse grimaced, and then growled in anger. She fought back with more force than before, and Annabeth was overwhelmed. Clarisse landed a spear blow down Annabeth's left side, where the armor didn't cover. Annabeth hit the ground, and Percy leapt up and ran to his girlfriend's side, glaring at Clarisse.

"Did you really need to do that? With the impressionables around?" Percy shot her an angry look, and she shrugged and ambled off.

"You guys did great today. Don't worry about me, go," Annabeth said to a few of the new recruits who had approached her with concerned looks. The group of kids cleared the arena and left Percy hovering over Annabeth, his face a picture of worry. She smiled up at him.

"I'll be okay, Seaweed Brain. Just take me to my cabin." Percy gathered her in his arms, and she winced.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Annabeth? I could take you to the Big House. You could get stitches and-" She raised a finger to his lips. "Please just take me to my cabin, Percy."

He slowly walked to the empty Athena cabin and pushed open the door with his foot. He tried to place Annabeth on her bed as gently as possible, but she let out a groan of pain.

"There are some bandages in the drawer of my desk. Please help me Percy." She shot him a look of pain, and he got up to retrieve the bandages, but stumbled across a photo in the same drawer. Percy saw his twelve-year-old self, and smiled. It was a picture of him and Annabeth after the master bolt quest. They were arm-in-arm and had huge grins plastered on their face. Annabeth clutched her Yankees cap in her unoccupied hand, and Percy held Riptide in his. Annabeth let out another pained noise and he swapped the photo for the bandages Annabeth spoke of.

"Percy, you're going to have to help me take of this stupid armor." Annabeth looked reluctant as she spoke, but Percy approached her and pulled her hands from the gash. Blood oozed onto the bed, and Percy grimaced, but unfastened the straps on Annabeth's armor. She shrieked in pain as he peeled the offending outerwear, and he placed in on the floor, returning his hands to the gash. He applied pressure as Annabeth searched for words.

"Percy, I have to ask you to do something, and you have to do it. Understand?" Percy nodded and shot her a puzzled look. "Anything," he replied.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I need you to take my shirt off," she mumbled in the direction of her shoes. Percy glanced at her for reassurance and she moaned in pain again. He kissed her softly on the cheek and moved his blood-doused hands to the hem of her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He pulled upward softly, revealing her smooth, tan belly. Annabeth shrieked again, and Percy stopped. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, but Annabeth only nodded and told him to keep going, a grimace permanently on her lips. He pulled her shirt up her ribcage, until he could see the edges of a simple white bra. He stopped for a second, and Annabeth raised her arms slowly. Percy swiftly pulled the shirt over her head.

He was dumbstruck. Percy stared at the bronze, toned torso of his beautiful girlfriend and sent a silent prayer to the gods that they wouldn't let him drool. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see, Seaweed Brain?" Percy blinked himself out of his trance, and leaned down to kiss Annabeth lightly on the collarbone, and then began to bandage the gash in her side. He glanced toward the night table next to her bed and spotted a bottle of Motrin. He finished dressing the wound, and picked up the bottle. He popped off the cap and handed Annabeth two tablets, which she swallowed dry.

Annabeth smiled up at him. "Turns out you could've been a nurse too." Percy groaned at the thought. Annabeth laughed. She took his hand and tried to sit up. A shudder racked her body, and her face contorted into a twisted scowl.

"Just kiss me, please." Percy smiled and knelt down next to her bed. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, intertwining his tongue with hers. He pulled away some time later, both of them breathing heavily.

"You're beautiful, you know," Percy whispered in her ear. Annabeth seemed suddenly aware of how exposed she was and wrapped her arms around her chest. Percy chuckled and moved her arms back to her sides. He sat on the right side of her bed so as not to disturb her wound. He ran his finger lightly over her collarbone and then down her sternum to her belly button, making a cross. He slid his fingers along her ribcage, and she shuddered with the tingly feeling that surged through her nerves. He moved his hand back to Annabeth's cheek and bent down to gently place a peck on her lips.

"I'll let you rest." Percy smiled and went to leave the cabin, but Annabeth grabbed his fingers before he moved away.

"Stay," she said to him, the word almost forming a question on her lips as her face looked up at him expectantly. Percy nodded and smiled, pulling the blankets over her, and then taking a seat next to her on the bed. He laced his fingers in her hair and tousled her blonde curls. Annabeth smiled and kissed his hand. Percy bent down to kiss her properly, and the world melted away. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
